Gravity
is pulled to his death by gravity.]] Gravity (g) was one of the four main forces within the standard model of particle physics. Gravity had been historically defined as the mass between two objects. ( ) Gravity phenomena had a direct relationship to field density. ( ) Gravity was defined throughout the universe by a gravitational constant, which set the relative strength of the force. The had the ability to change the gravitational constant of the universe, and thereby redefine gravity. ( ) Effects of gravity While often considered an apocryphal story, the "invention" of physics, and a new era in the understanding of gravity was born the day the apple fell on Isaac Newton's head, thanks to the jostling of an apple tree by Quinn. ( ; ) Spock once used a reference based on this "discovery" in a statement describing the behavior of James T. Kirk, stating, "If I let go of a hammer on a planet that has a positive gravity, I need not see it fall to know that it has in fact fallen." ( ) While climbing El Capitan, Spock, using gravity boots, advised Kirk that he believed he didn't understand the gravity of the situation. But Kirk replied that "Gravity is foremost on my mind." ( ) During a scan of Aldean DNA, Doctor Beverly Crusher was able to confirm that gravitational variations were not responsible for the Aldeans' sterility. ( ) Earth normal An M class planet was defined by having a gravity that is approximately equal to Earth's sea level. ( ) Gravity found to be similar to Earth was often described as "Earth-normal." ( ) Other planets, such as Talos IV, had a gravity of 0.9 g'', which was ten percent "lighter" than the gravity found on Earth. ( ) Contrarily, Exo III had a gravity of 1.1 ''g, which was ten percent "heavier" than Earth's. ( ) The gravity aboard the hulk of an abandoned insectoid ship was within two points of Earth-normal. ( ) , an ultimately unused section of dialogue established that the gravity generated onboard the starship was Earth standard.}} Adaptations to gravity Typically, the effects of gravity fluctuations on humanoids that are adapted to an "Earth-normal" gravity could cause them to get symptoms of nausea. ( ) The manipulation of gravity, via means of artificial gravity, had been a scientific breakthrough for many species, dating back billions of years. ( ) Earth began employing artificial gravity technology as early as the 22nd century. ( ) On more than one occasion, the gravity aboard the fell to 0.8 g''. ( ) While this was not typical aboard Earth or Federation starships, in the early days of space travel, freighter s enjoyed manipulating gravity to make their crews light on their feet. ( ) Captain Mayweather of the kept the ship's gravity at a level of 0.8 ''g. ( ) While training a crew of former Maquis, Tuvok increased the gravity on certain decks aboard the by ten percent during their exercise run. ( ) Some lifeforms could manipulate gravity by their own will, such as the dikironium cloud creature, which was capable of using gravity as a propulsive force. ( ) Other species were capable of living in a variable-gravity environment, such as Bevvox, a bioplasmic lifeform. ( ) The Elaysians were a humanoid species whose planet had a gravity much lower than that of Earth, and were unable to function fully in Earth-normal gravity. ( ) When battled Slar aboard the , he ordered to enhance the grav-plating to 20 g s to incapacitate the Gorn. ( ) Experiments with gravity During the mid-23rd century, a means was devised, called the slingshot effect, that made use of a star or planet's gravity as a mode of time travel. ( ) The Manheim Effect was created by Paul Manheim, based on a theory regarding the manipulation of both time and gravity. ( ) Nathaniel Teros was a scientist who did extensive work with low gravity species, namely through neuromuscular adaptation. ( ) Technology * Artificial gravity grid * Artificial gravity plating * Flying belt * Gravity boots * Gravity chamber * Gravity-control computer * Gravity generator * Gravity net * Gravity neutralizer * Gravity plating * Gravity switch Related topics * Anti-gravity * Artificial gravity * Gravity well * Hypergravity * Specific gravity External link * de:Gravitation es:Gravedad ja:重力 Category:Physics